The Audition
The Audition is the 13th episode of the second season of We Bare Bears and the 39th episode overall. It premiered during a Back-to-Back Bear Stack event.http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/video/we-bare-bears/stacked-on-stage-episode.html Synopsis The bears audition to be the next mascot for their favorite cereal. They get so caught up in the process that their competitiveness gets the best of them. Plot A Lucky Charms-esque commercial for a popular cereal brand known as Frosty Fluffs, featuring its mascot, Freshy Bear. It shows Freshy Bear, with a bowl of his cereal in-hand, running from a group of kids who are after his delicious Frosty Fluffs. He manages to make a great escape with a hot air balloon as he takes a bite of his cereal in victory. The commercial ends with a close-up shot of the cereal with the balloon floating away in the distance. The Bears are inside a grocery store, looking for some cereal. They're directed towards the cereal aisle where an abundance of cereal can be seen. The three are awed by their large selection. They then begin to search for the perfect cereal. Having trouble finding a box, Grizzly suggests they choose a brand by mascot. The three go back-and-forth between several different brands before Grizzly notices a box of Frosty Fluffs. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * Freshy Bear (debut) Locations * The Cave * Fresh Mart * The Audition Stage Objects * Frosty Fluffs (debut) MUSIC * Dance Dare Trivia * While the Bears are in the grocery store looking for cereal, shots of the boxes in the shelves can be seen. The boxes Lil' Grandma's and Oaky Wheat Flakes share the same cereal bowl graphic. * The cereals featured in the backgrounds of the shelves are: ** Frosted Mini Feet ** Fruity Bytes ** BOINKS ** Cereal For Cops: Law and Order in Every Bite ** Kitty Krunch ** Sugar Snax ** Sugar Bran: #1 Healthiest Cereal ** Frosty Fluffs ** Tasty Graves ** Literally Hay ** Merps! ** Special Bae ** Fizzle Pops: Taste the Fizzle ** Peanut Butter & Fish (with real fish eggs!) ** Bunches O' Ham: Pig Approved ** Apple Punch Cereal ** Lil' Grandma's: New Porpourri Flavor! ** Cinna-yumz: Now with 100% more CINNAMON! ** Acorn Puffs (made with real acorn juice!) ** Oaky Wheat Flakes: Double the Oak, Double the Wheat ** Din-O's ** SPOONS ** Talan Tuald's ** Yellow Cereals ** Frosty Puffs ** UF'O's ** Bird Flakes ** Coco Brown ** So Good ** Volcan-O's ** Fruity Bim-Bim ** Frosto ** Bowl of Good Cultural References * Many references to real cereal can be seen throughout the episode. The most notable reference, Frosty Fluffs, seems to be a parody of General Mills' Lucky Charms, both in name and premise. Other notable parodies include: ** Frosted Mini Feets is a parody of Kellog's Frosted Mini-Wheats. ** Fruity Bytes and Fruity Bim-BIm is a reference to Fruity Pebbles. ** Apple Punch is a reference to Apple Jacks. ** Cinna-yumz is a parody of General Mills' Cinnamon Toast Crunch. ** Special Bae is a parody of Kellog's Special K. ** Coco Brown is a parody of General Mills' Cocoa Puffs. * The Cinna-yumz mascot resembles the Animorphs character Ax, who is known for a love of cinnamon buns. Errors * While the Bears are discussing the audition for the next Freshy Bear, one of the the side of one of the Frosty Fluffs boxes is layered over top the shelf, rather than under. Videos Next Best Cereal Mascot - We Bare Bears The Audition - We Bare Bears Frosty Fluffs - We Bare Bears Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:BearBomb Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:T